sanpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fishgrunt Gamgee
Fishgrunt is a Mclovin. His Ginge-Father is Marshall(Old) History Fishgrunt was born on Left-a-bit-Earth, like his brother, Sam. When Sam went on a quest to destroy the Ginger Ring with Frodo, Fishgrunt hid in a closet. (Lord of the Gamgees). As soon as he left the closet he was kidnapped by the Garrett's of Time and sent forward in time to the year 2000. During the process he was accidentally made back into a baby. He then became friends with Cool David Films, Swarley Banned, Pierce Dead, and Sandor. One day, Fishgrunt found Adam Sandler(who was disguised as someone named Jill), and Adam trapped him in his hair. Adam then took Cool David up a hill to a well, Adam Sandler suddenly pulled Fishgrunt Gamgee out of his hair and threw him down the well, where Desmond happened to be. Adam Sandler then tried to push Cool David down the well, but he fell the other way. Adam Sandler ran away. Afterwards, Cool David rescued Fishgrunt, but left Desmond, because if he had escaped, Adam Sandler would have been very upset. During the summer of 2013, Fishgrunt became Cool David's camera man, and they went to interrogate Elgoog(Sandor). For some reason, Cool David was slowly transformed into the Cowbell Prince. The Cowbell Prince tried to kill Elgoog but failed, because Elgoog's fat was too thick. (Elgoog and the Cowbell Prince). In 2014, he was made a Mclovin. During the Ecclepocalypse, Fishgrunt was captured by Bobby, and was witness to his death. In the summer of 2014, he met Ep. He and Cool David Films, discovered that Ep was friends with Kevin(Kumar), and someone named Eric. During a hacked conversation, he and Cool David discovered that Kumar was a fake Kumar, and Eric was an Idjit. They also learned that Ep has been converted to an Idjit by Eric, and that Eric had an assistant named Barnabus. Kumar(Fake) was later kidnapped and tortured by the Mclovins. Afterwards, they killed him. On April 24th, 2015, he and Cool David discovered that Funky Pete's soul was stored inside of Cool David, and they could revive Pete somehow. April 25th, 2015. Idjits and Flynns find out about this, and attack. See the Battle of Greendale. On June 12th, 2015, the Mclovins led an investigation in Korgfat's house. What they found was unbelievable. Korgfat had many terrorist plans, and bombs in his house reminding him to blow up New Salt. He also had a Gollumization Chamber in his attic, confirming recent suspicions of his affiliation with Gollum. They also found the almost Gollumized Jack Sparrow, and C3PO, who are currently undergoing tests to stop the process. There were many dead bodies in his basement, such as Hugo Weaving, Iron Man, Marty McFly, and Saruman. There were signs on the wall that read 'Hail Bobby' and 'Kill Mclovins'. There was even one saying 'Summon Gloam', which is the Gloamglozer God. Worst of all was his garage full of apparent 'Failed Pete Clones'. More investigation is underway now. The Mclovins were part of the Great Fire of New Salt in late June, 2015. In August 2015, Fishgrunt was captured by Locke when trying to rescue Linus. Family and Friends Father: The Gaffer Mother: Fishgrunt and Sam's Mom Brother: Sam Gamgee Sisters: None Sons/Daughters: None Friends:Sam Gamgee Cool David Films, Tomll Enemies: Adam Sandler Category:People Category:Gingicans Category:Ginges